Digimon: Digital Meltdown
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Set 5 years after 02. Black WarGreymon is restored by another Digimon who could be easily described as a walking meltdown! It's up to Tai and Agumon to stop them both from possibly destroying the Digital World. Some Taiora added in.


Me: I don't own Digimon, of course

Me: I don't own Digimon, of course. I can't believe I've come up with this idea because of a "Batman Beyond" episode. 

Davis: Neither can I. 

Me: This is a Taiora, of course. It may contain other couples as it progresses, but only time will tell. 

****

Digimon

Digital Meltdown

Things had changed during the battle with MaloMyotismon in Odaiba, Japan. About 5 years had passed and the DigiDestined made sure that the portals that could've led to the Digital World were closed so that the only way anyone could get back was with a D3. 

Sora Takenouchi had broken up with her boyfriend Yamato "Matt" Ishida, realizing her mistake in choosing someone who she had very little in common with but of course it was too late. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya hadn't moved on-he'd cut off all contact between them whatsoever! The only time he'd talk to her was only during DigiDestined reunions…but this time, it would cost even more than anyone of them could imagine…

Arukenimon and Mummymon had been reborn, but since the portals were closed around the Real World, they reined supreme throughout the Digital World for a time-until the new DigiDestined arrived! 

"It looks like your boatride's been canceled-even though you guys are still going up the river!" Davis joked cynically. "Take 'em down, guys!" 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!" 

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!" 

"ExVeemon…" 

"…Stingmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!"   
"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

"Imperialdramon Mode Change to…FIGHTER MODE!!!" 

Within seconds, Imperialdramon, Sylphymon and Shakkoumon stood before the two Ultimate level Digimon, prepared for battle. 

"Positron Laser!!" 

"Static Force!!" 

"Kachina Bombs!!" 

The three attacks had sent the two Digimon flying quite far away from their adversaries. Once they landed, they looked around to attempt to find out where they were. 

"It looks like a deserted part of the Digital World. Yet, it looks strangely familiar in a way." Mummymon noted. 

"**It should. It was where your old boss made a deal with me and created the two of you. I'm beginning to think he may have made a mistake, but he's not around to philosophize with, so I can't complain." **Arukenimon and Mummymon facefaulted in shock and turned around to see someone or something that glowed with a darkish greenish color that radiated all around him. 

"Who are _you_?" Arukenimon asked in amazement. 

****

"Who I am does not matter. All you need to know is that I am like you-a Digimon who has been created by your control spires, yet the procedure was flawed. That is the reason why I give off this glow in the dark." explained the Digimon calmly. 

"We know someone else who was like that-a Digimon who was created by the control spires and he ended up with emotions. Problem is, he was destroyed while in the Real World." Mummymon added. 

****

"I know who it is you're talking about. I can bring him back for you, if you require." 

Before Mummymon and Arukenimon could object, the Digimon rose his hands upward in the air and a bright light appeared! That's when a Digimon appeared out of nowhere in the sky. Landing, he recognized that he was alive again. 

"Who brought me back to the land of the living? I was protecting the Real World from evil forces like…_them_!" The powerful Mega Digimon pointed toward his "creators," who shrunk back in slight fear. 

****

"Welcome back…Black WarGreymon. The reason you exist now isn't for the battling, but rather, to continue your existence here, to assist the DigiDestined here." Black WarGreymon eyed the Digimon who'd brought him back with a steeled gaze, but nodded with patience. 

"Right. How would I be able to assist them if I'm in the Digital World and they're in the Digital World?" 

****

"They'll be able to detect you within 5…4…3…2…1…" 

"What? We've got a problem in the Digital World! Guys, get down here immediately!" Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi demanded worriedly as he sent emails out to all the DigiDestined with quick speed, thanks to Tentomon's help. In enters all the elder DigiDestined within 15 minutes or so; the younger ones appeared on Izzy's computer screen with some help from Yolei, Ken and the use of a TV. 

"What's up, Izzy?" Tai asked instantly, making sure to keep his eye contact away from Sora. 

"We've got a problem. Black WarGreymon has appeared in the Digital World. I'm not sure what his intentions are, but we should go there and stop him." 

Nodding, Tai picked up his Digivice and prepared himself for departure. Thanks to Izzy, Ken and Yolei's modifications of the original Digivices, the original DigiDestined could use their own Digivices every once in a while to open miniature portals to the Digital World. 

"Digiport, open!" Seconds later, Tai and Agumon vanished inside. Moments after that, a tiny explosion sounded and some smoke came out of Izzy's computer! 

"What the heck was that?" Matt demanded angrily. 

"I don't know! Someone obviously sent a virus to my computer and we can't get to the Digital World. It'll take some time for me to track it down and delete it, but until then, Tai's on his own." Sora struggled to stop her tears from coming, but they didn't stop all the way. 

"Be careful, Tai…" 

"You're not understanding my question-why was I restored?! I've lived out my purpose, and you bring me back for what-a battle? Then, you shall have one!" Black WarGreymon growled angrily as he prepared to launch his main attack. "Terra Destroyer!!" 

A negative ball of energy was formed in his hands and he launched it toward the glowing Digimon. A major explosion was formed within seconds, and when the dust faded, he was gone. 

"You deleted him?! But, why? He brought you back from beyond the grave…" Arukenimon began. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" WHAM! The Mega Digimon took Arukenimon and Mummymon out seconds afterwards, irritated by the sight of them. 

"What are you doing back here?" Tai exclaimed as he and Agumon appeared from behind some bushes and surprised Black WarGreymon. 

"I wish I knew. But, now since I am back, I must destroy all that is good before I can rest in peace, which includes the Digital World!" Black WarGreymon declared. Tai and Agumon stood in his way. 

"You'll have to get through us!" 

__

Digimon! 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Warp-Digivolve! 

"…WARGREYMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

"So, you're telling me we can't help Tai out at all because of a virus sent to your computer? Can't we use another computer?" Matt asked impatiently. 

"I'm sure we could, but it would take time for us to get to another one of your houses and by that time, Tai and Agumon could be…" Izzy chose to leave his sentence unfinished. 

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing! We've gotta help Tai against Black WarGreymon somehow!" Sora pleaded worriedly. 

"Technically, I don't see how we'd be of any use to Tai right now. All of our Digimon-including Matt's-can only Digivolve as high as the Ultimate level. The only thing we can do is hope that Davis and the others received the emergency email I sent them." Izzy explained grimly. 

__

"Hey, guys! Where's Tai supposed to be at right now, anyway?" The others turned to Izzy's computer, which miraculously turned on, the virus eradicated entirely. 

"It's Davis and the others. They received your email!" Joe spoke up. 

Quickly, Izzy typed in Tai's coordinates and sent it to the younger DigiDestined, who apparently were on the way to assist him. 

"Why do you have to destroy the Digital World? You've spent so much time protecting it for all these years; why would you destroy all that you've attempted to protect for so long?" WarGreymon asked calmly as he blocked Black WarGreymon's claws with his own. 

"What has this world offered me for that amount of time-nothing! So, I figure 'why not take what I've acquired from this world?' Since you're a part of this world, I'll take what _you've _tried to protect for so long? Terra-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tai and WarGreymon gaped in shock as Black WarGreymon was blasted to the ground by a green beam of immense energy! They turned to see a Digimon…but he looked human, kind of like Daemon, but not. 

"WarGreymon, who is that guy?" Tai asked. 

The Digimon Analyzer popped up on the screen as WarGreymon told him, "That's Blightmon! He's a powerful Mega Digimon with two attacks made of pure radiation-Radiating Heatwave and Hell's Fury!" 

__

"Tai…there's something hot in the Digital World!" Matt yelled out. 

"No…kidding!" Tai growled bitterly as he and WarGreymon stood to their feet. 

****

"'And behold, I shall be a blight upon the land…and everything I touch shall wither and die!' DigiDestined, its time for you to meet your Maker." 

"What are you talking about? Whoever you are, you're going down!" Tai yelled angrily. 

****

"If you can stop me. Hell's Fury!!" Tai's eyes narrowed as Blightmon's ultimate attack sent a wave of greenish fire straight toward him! 

__

"Tai, look out!" Tai grimaced in amazement as he looked to his Digivice and realized that Sora had sent him the warning! He quickly dived to the ground and covered his head with his jacket. A second later, he heard someone roaring in pain and looked up to see WarGreymon blocking the flame with his shield of Courage! 

"WarGreymon, are you all right?" Tai asked. 

"I'm fine, Tai. Terra Force!!" WarGreymon's main attack caused Blightmon some damage, but he looked unscathed. 

__

"Be careful, Tai. WarGreymon's armor should provide you guys some protection, but I don't think it's stable enough to survive massive amounts of radiation!" Izzy noted. 

"I'm beginning to agree with you." Tai muttered. 

****

"Face it, DigiDestined-against other weak Digimon, you're hot stuff, but when you face me, there's only one question you can ask yourself-can you withstand the heat?" Blightmon gloated as he rose to his full height and powered up his attack once again. 

The younger team members gasped in worry as they saw Blightmon preparing to take Tai out, once and for all! 

"Tai…get outta there, man!" Davis insisted. 

"Tai…don't leave us…" Kari choked out sadly. 

The elder DigiDestined-with the exception of Mimi, who was still in America-watched with sadness as Tai attempted to defend himself with a tree branch, but it was burned up into flames in seconds. The second Blightmon touched Tai, he screamed in agony as loads of radiation were slammed straight into his heart and scorched his body twice in one move! Even though, he smelled like pure fire when he was released, Tai looked normal as he dropped to the ground on his knees. WarGreymon launched himself at Blightmon, but with one Radiating Heatwave attack, he was sent spiraling to the ground in one move. 

Sora struggled to be strong, but her tears cascading down her cheeks eventually gave her away. 

"Taichi…please don't leave me…" 

****

"We'll see how tough the other DigiDestined are when I hang your dead carcass over Primary Village-a warning to the others what I shall do when they come to avenge you! Hell's Fury!!" 

Tai closed his eyes grimly and waited for the end to arrive. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

WHAM! Tai and WarGreymon turned to see Black WarGreymon, who looked even more damaged than Tai and WarGreymon did! His armor was cracked in tons of places, his shield was broken and hung limply on his back and his helmet was split down the middle, cracked deeply. 

"BLIGHTMON!!" roared the Mega Digimon in a fury as he rose to his full height. 

****

"You truly don't think you can beat me, do you? Hell's Fury!!" 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

"Terra Force!!" 

WHAM! All three attacks collided together, but the combined force of WarGreymon and Black WarGreymon's attacks destroyed Blightmon's attack and hit him. That sent him flying until he landed in a pond quite far from their position. 

"Come on! We can get you back to the Real World and our friends can heal your injuries there." WarGreymon demanded as Imperialdramon finally came in, revealing Davis, Ken and the other DigiDestined. 

"Listen to him-medicine has improved really well over the last few years!" Imperialdramon advised in his dual voices. 

"Leave me…you're the only ones who care…" Black WarGreymon gasped out as he connected his hands together for one attack. 

"Come on, Tai-we gotta get going!" Davis said. 

__

"Taichi, get out of there now!" Sora pleaded worriedly via Tai's Digivice. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" Tai and WarGreymon moved back as Black WarGreymon's attack brought down a tree that separated them from him. Moments afterward, he was deleted once again, but under better purposes. WarGreymon deDigivolved back to Agumon as he and Tai ran to Imperialdramon and got on board. 

"I'm still not sure if he preferred being deleted in the Real World, or in the Digital World. I guess we'll never know." Agumon said to Tai the following day. Tai nodded as Sora came up behind him and sat down. 

"Tai? I've got something to tell you and, having seen you nearly burnt to a crisp by a Digimon who can emit radiation gives me a reason to tell you. I love you. It's always been you, even when I was dating Matt." Blushing, she turned away, expecting him to say that he hated her. The one thing she didn't expect was for him to lean over toward her and kiss her under the setting sun. 

"I love you too, Sora. I told you that Christmas that I'd wait for you and I'm glad I did." 

Unbeknownst to any of the DigiDestined, Blightmon exited the pond that he'd been sent flying into, restored to full power. 

****

"Trust me, DigiDestined of Courage…when the time comes for you and I to cross swords again, time will tell-which of us will triumph…you, or me?" 


End file.
